


Cougar Life

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia's current relationship may soon be the talk of Port Charles.





	Cougar Life

“You know I was doing fine with this whole older woman thing until right now.”  
  
James had not revealed his romantic past until after she had accepted the D.A. position and agreed to relocate to Port Charles; Gia had her own past there and didn’t need his relationship with Starr complicating things even further.   
  
“You’re hot and successful. You’re not gonna look bad standing next to her.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to the edge of the bed until she was seated; his lips brushing against her earlobe as he continued, “I got the better deal.”


End file.
